Stella's Theme and Return With Honor
by dairiz12
Summary: Kind of a song-fic but not that much. SMacked. w/Stella and Flack brother/sister kind of love. :D hope you enjoy the story! :


**A/N: _Listening to "Stella's Theme" and "Return With Honor" by William Joseph might set the appropriate tone for the story. So as you are reading I would really consider it when you get to that part as background music._**

* * *

"Good morning ma'am" the secretary greeted

"Good morning" She greeted back

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Donald Flack was in?" She asked

"Which one are you looking for, precisely?" the secretary asked

"Jr."

"Ah yes, thought you might, right this way if you follow me."

The secretary took her to his office and once we entered she said to be excused and left. Once she was gone she had closed the door behind her.

"Stella Bonasera, long time no see." She heard him behind me.

"Don, you never change do you?" She threw at him with a smile

"Not if you don't want me to." He said with a wink

"Flack," he nods "Stop it."

"Okay," he rounds his desk and sits down in his chair.

"Since I get the feeling that you just didn't come up here to see an old friend, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going with me to the annual spring dance that the department is having next week?" She asked

"Stell, it would be my pleasure." He smiled as he got up from his desk to give me a friendly brother/sister hug.

A week had passed by and it was the night of the dance.

Stella looked stunningly beautiful. No man could or would taker her eyes off of her that night. Stella and Flack couldn't stop laughing from seeing all the wives elbow their respective spouses in the ribs or anywhere they would get the chance to.

"Looks like you're the life of the party, Stell." Flack whispered in her ear.

"Well, then you must be the luckiest guy in the party." She smiled

Stella and Flack were dancing to "Stella's Theme" by William Joseph. Soon enough they were the only couple on the dance floor. They would move in synch with the melody. All eyes were on them, yet there was something in particular about one pair.

He noticed every single move she did. How her body moved smoothly across one side of the floor to the other. In comparison to her partner she wasn't paying much attention to the hundred pairs of eyes staring at them while they were carefully moving.

How he would love to dance with her, to feel how her partner felt right now. Unlike her partner he wouldn't mind the people; he would actually give them something to look at.

The night grew young for some, yet for this individual it was time to call it _finito._ (_Italian for finished_).

"Just give me time Stell, I will come back to you I promise" he whispered into the dark, weary night.

Two months have passed by; the individual from the dance was getting ready to talk to Stella.

The man walked into the office building where Stella Bonasera worked; she was the head of the New York Crime Lab. He already knew that she worked on the 35th floor; he stepped in the elevator and pushed the button. As he did so, his heart rate started to increase. It was very unusual, because he was trained to keep his heart beat steady in dangerous situations.

When the doors on the elevator open, the people who were working turned up and saw this man heading towards the office of their boss. They all left what they were doing to go and try to figure out if this man is actually who they think it was or either they all have gone crazy.

He takes in a deep breath and opens the glass door with out knocking. He walks up to her desk and stand in front of it. She had her back turned to they skyline of New York so she didn't see who it was, but she felt a presence in the room.

"Hello my Greek angel." he said faintly

Nobody had called her that since, well since Mac had disappeared. Slowly she turned around to see a man dressed in a complete Marine Dress Blue Uniform. She couldn't believe her eyes, it couldn't be him. He was dead, or that's what they made her think.

"…Mm…aaa.…cc" her voice shook

"Yea honey, it's me" He said trying to reassure her.

As fast as she could she ran across the floor to where Mac was standing and hugged him so tight that he thought he was going to end up on Sid's autopsy table. She didn't want to let go of him, not now not ever.

"Oh Mac, I've missed you so much, I love you."

"I love you too Stell"

With that out of the way she brought her hands up to his face and placed her arms so she was securely wrapped around Mac's neck. He in the other placed his hands on her waist and made sure she didn't go anywhere and pressed her up against her desk. The kiss was slow at first; they were trying to see if it felt the same way as it did a year ago. When the kiss turned into something other then just a hello or goodbye kiss they knew that they still loved each other more than anything.

Two days passed by; Mac had already informed Stella why he had gone into witness protection and why he couldn't contact her for her safety. He also explained that he had an ongoing contract with the Marine Corp for another month. Although he didn't tell her that he saw her dancing with Flack at the spring dance.

The year was 2011 and the Department was having the annual spring dance. This time Mac and Stella attended, once again as they did every single year except for the one before, as a happily married couple.

This time it wasn't Flack who asked her to dance but her husband. They were dancing to the melody of "Return with Honor" once again by William Joseph. Amazingly the crowd started to give in and this time the couple was alone on the ballroom floor. This couple compared to the one at last years dance were radiating happiness from every angle imaginable.

The movements they accomplished could only be accomplished by those who are truly in love. Mac did what he promised he would do; he gave the crowd something to look at. When they where half way thru the piece you could notice the smile on their faces.

Stella looked beautiful and with the happiness restored in her eyes, she was the most outstanding woman in her husband's eyes.

Mac was back in her arms safe and sound, what more could she ask for.

"_Till death do us apart and forever more."_ He whispered in her ear.

"_Till death do us apart and forever more."_ She mimicked his words and sealed it with a passionate kiss in the middle of the ballroom floor with a hundred witness to verify.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please R&R. :D**


End file.
